


Are we friends, colleagues or are we more

by fanwriter101



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Crime, F/M, Floreville, Neville parker - Freeform, POV, florencecassel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwriter101/pseuds/fanwriter101
Summary: This story is an ongoing story that is set on season 10 episode 6+.This is a fan fic that have written for fun so if there are some things that ether doesn't make sense or isn't spelt correctly please let me know. It starts when Florence comes back at the end of episode 6 the story however doesn't have an ending as of the date of 21/2/21. The story is a POV of both Florence and Neville, it would say who's POV it is via a Florence/neville POV. The description of it on my wattpad snowbarrylovers. Florence arrives back on st. Marie after having to London to find more information out about a suspect that may have murdered an innocent man in cold blood. In the car to see a long time friend who helped find the killer she was told that the same friend mum almost die. But what she doesn't realise is her colleague..?friend...? Has he got  feeling for her and she for him?
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker
Kudos: 7





	1. Close case drink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is fanwriter101 and would just like to say that if you are interested in this story and cant wait for another chapter you could get it early by like a day or so by following my wattpad account snowbarrylover (yes i know cringe name but anyway) the story is the has the same name

Florence POV,

It was after the cass was officially closed and DI neville had came to pick me cup from the airport sense i had went to London to visit Scotland yard for information on a murder suspect which turned out that i didn't need to go. I hoped in the police van that he drives around everywhere in (on the island of course). But as soon as i sat in the car I noticed that something happened during the cass. No it wasnt to do with him. He still has all his organs working other wise they would have call me, no his is not sneezing out of control or had a rash. It was something else. I grabbed the wheel and started to drive away from the airport when neville started to speak up after being very quiet for him.

" hey um something happened to Christina." He spoke softly letting me know that it was something bad. " Oh my, what happened. Something happened an no one told me. Why?" I said as the worst popped into my head as if a note was slide under a door. " she got caught up in the case and got strangled she alright now but we could have lost her" neville replied still in the soft tone but stops for a second or two just to continue. "She also was struck her head as she went to the floor with gave he concussion and needed to have brain surgery. She was strong and was let out today. That why we are going to the bar. To celebrate every the case being solved, her being safe, you being back" i looked over to him slightly still having view of the road. I was about to say something but could find the right words to say as it was a long case. 

We eventually arrived at the bar but not without me having time to tell neville how i loved London and asking him why he left in the first place. 

I got out of the car shutting the door behind me and went straight to camille borbey as she walk to go behind the bar. " hey your back" camille said as we hugged. " yeah i am back but im so sorry i heard what happened to your mum is she alright." I replied sincerely seeing she wasn't behind the bar as she normally is. Stepping back from the embrace she looked over to are normal spot and said "yeah she is fine she can't do much for the time binging so im in bar duty." She laughed as she tied a apron on her waist. Neville being the kind gentleman offer to help and let me go to see the gang. 

" hey your back" i hear Christine say as i walk up to the out doors bar seating area. "Yeah i do like london but this is where i belong." I say to all four of them Christine ,comm. selwyn, jp and Marlon. Sitting and talking to them all i found my thoughts trailing off to other thing. I sat them four still talking as my thought overwhelmed me. Most of them being about the case that was just closed but one or two being about neville. I really don't know why but i felt something some wrong feeling as camille and he talked. I didn't really know what they was talking about seen as i can't lip read but what i did know was they was taking about us because over so often neville would turn around and look at us. Not knowing i was staring I snapped out of it was they stated to walk with four bear bottles two one flavour and two the other. And well as one whiskey. Christina have oranges juice knowing she cant drink after a head injury. Neville handing me a bear that he was carrying and camille handing out the other drinks. "Cheers to Christine being safe Florence coming back and case bing solved." Neville said as we all lifted are drinks up.

Before neville could sit down Christina spoke in her french accent "thank you neville for the book whiles i was in hospital but i could really read it." Handing the book back to him. Book in had as he was going to sit he suggested to have a quiz. Who can get the most right. We all was down and stated to play. But before anyone can even say a word for about three round and getting them all right we found out the selwyn was looking over nevilles shoulder to see the answers. As soon as more and more people stated to come for night drinks with friends and family which normally did happen they left not long after. Well not as long as my colleagues and friends where there for. 

We sat there playing this game and went thought 2-3 drinks before i grabbed my phone to see the time being 23:30 i bid goodnight to the other five (not including neville)before i left for the night. Know that there would see them very soon as there is bound to be a case very soon because st. Marie is a small island after all. But before leaving i took on more good look out at sea yes neville live by the sea but this was different this place meant so much more than the sea that is by his house it meant home. Took a breath in before heading over with neville to the car and driving away talking to neville who was in the passenger set.


	2. i done like her dont i

Nevilles POV

I sat down in the passenger sat of the car as Florence started to talk in her beautiful french ascent. "Hey umm what was you and Camille speaking about i saw that you was looking back at the team often whilst you was talking is everything alright sir." I looked out side the window of the moving car. " oh we was just talking about how she enjoyed working with the team." I didn't like to lie to her but i didn't want to tell her the truth. Not yet anyway. 

It all went silent for a sometime before we reached the shake. I climbed out and just before i shut the door i couldn't help but feel guilty. I was about to say that what i said we a lie but was cut of when Florence spoke "night sir" she gave a little smile and taped the stirring whirl as she waited for him to closes the door so she could lie down to sleep from a long day. "Night Florence" i shut the door and let he go knowing she had been up for so long. 

The next day 

It was about 5:00 am when i woke up i couldn't get much sleep all i could think of was Florence. Florence this. Florence that. I needed to clear my mind. But how. I got up out of my bed and got ready for the day awaiting me knowing it would be a day with Florence since that is all we did over the weekend. We go at try to do as many things on the list as possible. I was about to go to the sea just to sit and look out at the blue to help clear my mind when my phone started to ring. It was an alarm my alarm to wake up and start to get ready for a now day of work. It is about 10 minutes until Florence is going to be here you need to carm down I thought to my self as went to sit down at the table were i would talk to and feed harry seen as i didn't want her to see me by the sea."What am i going to do" i spoke out loud when i saw harry crawl up to the table. 

Florence POV 

I was about to knock on the door when i heard sir say something to harry i thought knowing he feeds him in the morning . "What am i going to do?" A bit puzzled i knock and said "what are you going to do about what sir?" See how he jumped when i walked in i giggled a bit letting him know that is was only joking around with him. "So sir i was thinking we could go to the volcano to get it off of your list. We can go today if you want see as it is the weekend." Knowing we had three things left on the list we can do at least two more thing on his list this weekend knowing that we just finnished a big case and wouldn't be needed for a bit anyway. 

"Hey that isnt a half bad idea. I need to clear my mind a bit anyway. " i looked at neville as his face turned from his thinking face to a satisfied happy as he replied to my suggestion. "You may want to change into some short." I suggest as i just realised that he was wearing trousers. "Ummm y-yeah i-i will get change would you like a beer as you wait." Nodding yes i went to go into the kitchen but he stopped me by a hand held up. " you know i can get it right?" I questioned. I know sir can show a lot of english modesty as Camille would call it and this is one of those times. I stud there arms crossed eyebrows raised lips press in a straight line. Sir just walked in grabbed two beers and placed them on the small table that sat outside on the shake. "Please sit." Still questioning what the hell was going on i move and sat at the table as i saw sir went into the shake, grabbed the shorts and walked into a private part of the shake where he could change and I couldn't see. 

I sat there for what seemed like 10 minutes to only relise that it hadn't even been 5 min. I sat thinking about how far sir had come. It hadn't been more than four months since i had come back and sir had already done most of what he had wished to do to participate in island life. I took a drink from my beer then said "sir it has been a little less than four months since i came back and you have already done most of the list. Why haven't you done any of these when you was here for the three months when I wasn't?" I had to ask he had been here for three months before i came back home and he had done nothing, not one of these things he had on his list. Well except from going to the zoo but that was because of work so i don't count that. "Oh i-i errr i don't really know why. Probably because i didn't have someone like you to help me come out of my comfort zone." I heard him but soon after heard " not the lonely of corse. But all im trying to say is that i like that your there you know." I was a bit confused but when as he went on I understood what he was trying to say. 

"You ready yet it been more than 5 minutes sir. I dont believe it take that long to put on shorts sir" i was about to get up out of the chair to walk inside when sir in the cream coloured short i had brought for him cane out. " yeah im ready how do i look." "They soot you sir." I replied with a little larph in my voice. We walked to the car after putting the beers in the rubbish as the inspector would say and made are way towards the volcano to start are weekend full of adventure


	3. Volcano fun

Neville POV:  
I sat in the passenger set of the police car looking out of the window in silence. Talking right now would just make me feel even more comfortable at it was. Sitting silently looking out of the window i some how managed to carm my new nevers that i had obtained towards my colleague and friend before we had arrived at the bottom of the volcano. I managed to carm down by thinking about what would have happened if i hadn't came here. I wouldn't have found that i could do so much without having to worry as much. I wouldn't have found that i could love someone so dearly. I wouldn't have been so happy. 

We arrived at the volcano and all my worries had went away making me know that i can have a day full of fun with her by my side. I was so lost i thought that i hadn't relied i was being called. "Sir. SIR we are here are you not going to get out of the car?" Florence asked she already being out if the car. I nodded grabbed my bag and got out of the car still a lit in thought. "Sorry just thinking about something." I said before following her into the little hut that stud just before the tail starts. 

"Hello and welcome to the volcano experience have you booked a trip up, do you want to book for later today or later time." The worker said as he heard the door as both of us walk into the room. "Oh hello Florence i was wondering when you would be coming oh whos this." The worker added when he looked up from the desk he stud behind. "Hey i'm neville parker it a pleasure to meat you." I said not knowing the name of the worker due the fact he wasn't wearing the name tag that they normally wear. "Hey Darwin i booked a volcano trip for today for two people could we go up a little early seen as it is 5 minutes." Florence said to the man who i now know is Darwin. "Yes everything for you Florence you helped me out so many times i can help you out." Darwin said as he showed us to a room which i could only think was a safety institution room. "Ok so i would be going up with you today. My name as Florence has said is Darwin and we would be going up the day root. Going up a volcano is a risk so you would have to know somethings to do if something should happen." Darwin said as he walked over to the tv that sat in the middle of the small room. "You would have to watch this video before going up ok" he press play and left the room.

Florence POV: 

We both sat there in the small room and watching this safety video but all i could really think about was how sir was acting. He wasn't himself. I brushed it aside as the video came to a close and the light that was turned of had came back on. "Now that you have you have watch the video we can now go up the volcano" Darwin said with a little excited in his voice as he brought us to the bottom of the volcano again and we started the walk up the volcano. 

"Hey sir are you ok you seem to be more quite than normal. Did i do something wrong?" I question him as we walked side by side up the path of the volcano slowly. I looked down at my feet as we walked trying to thinks what have i done. "Florence you haven't done anything wrong. Its just ive been thinking of things." I heard him say as i still looked down. "Lets make this fun we can play a game let try to find something, anything to remember this day. You can get something from the gift shop if really want." I looked up and let a little smile out as he said those last few words. " your on" i can only imagine him hearing a what i said in the smallest sound due to me running like speed away. 

As we walked into the parking lot after the fun day we had. Sir found some rock that he thinks is very special and i had just perched a little keychain that was of the volcano. I had to admit when i was with sir outside of work we would have a fun time. Even if that means that we had to stay inside due to a storm. "Hey thanks i really do appreciate what you have done for me i can't thing about what would happed if i didn't meet you here." I heard sir say before we could reach the car. I looked over at him as he walked with a smile plastered on his face. " your welcome sir. Your the one coming out of your comfort zone." I said just before we reached the yellow police car. We opened the doors on each side put are sit belt on sir putting his bag down on the floor of the car and we set of for the police station just to see if everything had happened during the day.


	4. You up for the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but i have had a weird week finding out i have to go back to school and so catching up on school and then had other things to do out of school for personal health. As well as writing a snowbarry story on my wattpad every two weeks. I promise that when i have the time next i will update this story. 
> 
> I would also like to say that this story with skip the murder that is in the show

Florence POV:

I sat driving the yellow police car towards the small shake that sat on the beach just before the huge ocean ahead and started to think of what today would bring. I couldn't lie i had grown to like sir as a close friend as the months had went on but things recently has went how would you say it odd. Sir become more shy and to himself. I cant help but feel pushed away, like i was just a useless object. I cant think of what has happened to are friendship. 

As my thoughts went on and on i didn't realise that i was already at the small shake that to me was a beautiful house. I hoped out of the car to see sir looking put at sea with harry the little green lizard scuttling away to his hideout where ever that would be. "Hey sir" i scouted to sir walking towards the little patio that he was standing on. I mush have scared him because he wiped his head around to see me. "H-hey Florence you made me jump" sir spoke as i walked to join him looking out to the terquos waters. "Sorry sir i came to ask about going to the zoo today. It would get another tick on your list." Replying to what just said sir came to the conclusion "you know what that isn't half bad. Let me just get my bag and ill meet you in the car." That said sir grabbed his bad and we set of for st marie's zoo that sat in the rainforest that was about 2 hours way.


	5. What would happend after

Neville pov:

I sat in the passages seat looking out at the rainforest that sat out side the window. It felt like we have been travelling for two to three weeks but travelling in the yellow police car was nice. It was peaceful not have to have the thoughts of how do this person die today you know, event if we didnt speak much on the drive i like the silents. It wasn't deathning but more like a happy silents a silents that we both wanted. I was going though my thiught as we drove pass the beautiful green leaved rainforest. Some being what would happen between me and my partner once this list if finnished, do i like her more than a friend, should i move back to the uk seen as the commissioner doesnt like me, would she like me for the was i am. I was to focus on my thoughts to even see the kids running around the parking lot, adults off of work making their way inside and zoo employees welcoming all visitors with open arms. As soon as i got out of the car i could feel the Caribbean spirit even if it wasn't a festival.

"So where to first Florence" i truned to Florence to ask her face to face but got sidetracked in her brown eyes as they cought the small sunlight that could reach throught the canip of the rainforest. I was to into her eyes i didnt realise that she had grabbed my hand and started to pull me to somewhere ahe wanted up to go and see. She started to leade me thought crowds of people i coulg only hopeing there was animals not anything else. As we keept pulling me by the hand i got a glimces of her face she looked happy very happy. A smile on her face her eyes had her determination look that she had when solving a case. She looked like she was enjoying this time. 

I was still looking at her when i realised that we had stopped because i was so focased on her that i wasnt paying attention to are surroundings. It was when she spoke up when i realised we stopped weeving through people. "Sir are you ok we stopped and you've been standing there for about 5 minutes" binking out if my trances I replied "yeah i fine just was thinking about something." I was secretly hoping that she wouldnt ask me what i was thinking about. But as normal Florence be Florence asked " if you dont mind could i ask you what it is about sir." I lookes at her and tryed to thinks about what i would say. " oh umm i i um i was thinking about i was thinking about about list yeah. There is only one thing left on the list and was wondering what would after you know. Like what would happen to me after the list is finnished, what would happen to you and me like what would happen to the relationship between us would it be the same or would it go back to what is was before we decided to do this list." I ramble on as i tryed to come up with a lie. She looked at me as if she didnt really believe me. But just before i could look down at my feet i saw her face she was giving one of her adorable smile as her said " oh sir you know that you would be able to do all of thing on the list and the we would still be partners and friends aren't we?" A simple smile was all i could do to let her know that we are friend and that we would stay friends so she didn't need to worry as she had said what she said with a worried expression on her face. 

We walked around the zoo hand in hand as friends do looking at all of the exotic animals that they had like parroters. Thinking of the animals they looked happy and so was i. It was such a beautiful day to go to the zoo but much more beautiful because Florence was here with me. It had been hour since we first step into the zoo and we had looked at all of the animals more than two times and having are own fun to like running around trying to find persific animals to win bingo. 

It was about closing time to when we walked to zoo colourful gift shop. Me with two keychain and Florence holding a a big parrot plush he had saw a kid with and wanted to buy as soon as she saw it. " that was so much fun today i didnt relise that zoo's could be so exciting. Im kinda sad that we dont have a lot new island to do anymore even though they push me out of my comfort they was extremely helpful for me to become who i am now thank you Florence. For everything. Putting up with me letting me stay at yours when i set my house ablaze thank you for letting me rant about things even though it is mostly about things you dont know." I broken the silents as we walked up to the car. " your very welcome sir i have loved doing all of these thing some of these things i haven't done in years so thank you for helping me remember all of these things i have done when i was younger and forgotten about." She looked at me from the other side of the yellow police car and gave her famous warming smile and hoped in the car. Getting into the car next to her I remember why got two keychain. "Hey Florence i got this for you so when you look at it you can remember what happened today" i took they keychain with the same parrot as her plush that now sat in the back seat and gave it to her. Leaning over the gers and cup holders she gave me a nice hug whilest whispering "thank you". We stayed like that for about two or three minutes before she went back to her seat to drive us towards cathrins bar to meet up this the other.


End file.
